


Sweetie

by pretendimanauthor



Category: SHINee
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, genderqueer gwiboon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: datefriends gwiboon n taemin just havin a cute timewarnings: food, cursing, mentions of hetero nonsense





	Sweetie

“And I just-” Gwiboon interrupts Taemin by shoving a spoonful of cream cheese frosting into his mouth for the 27th time, “-don’t  _ get it _ , you know?”

“Mhm...” Gwiboon nods, snuggling closer to their boyfriend as they place the spoon back into the little tub. They’re such a sucker for him, and he knows it all too well. Every so often, Taemin will appear at Gwiboon’s side, holding an unopened frosting container and the fuzzy Hello Kitty blanket meant specifically for these occasions, using that perfectly calculated pout to persuade Gwiboon to let him onto their lap. Inevitably, Gwiboon shovels spoonful after spoonful of icing into Taemin’s mouth, listening intently as he divulges his latest disappointments and frustrations.

“Here  _ I  _ am, a living, breathing panromantic demisexual, telling  _ you _ that your ‘allyship’ is problematic for these various, somewhat nuanced reasons, and you try to fucking tell  _ me _ that you’re not in the wrong?” Taemin huffs, wrapping his arms tighter around Gwiboon’s shoulders.

“ _ Actual _ cishet allies  _ listen  _ to the lgtbq+ people they’re supposed to be fighting for,” they hum. Taemin smiles brightly, pecking Gwiboon’s cheek.

“I’m so glad that you get it,” he sighs, “Another, please.” He jerks his chin towards the frosting tub, completely unwilling to break his carefully constructed embrace. The Hello Kitty blanket is draped around his shoulders  _ just so _ , and his spot on Gwiboon’s lap is precisely the  _ most _ comfy one, which he knows from extensive experience in trying out  _ every  _ lap-sitting position available. He could never bring himself to disturb such a meticulous, immaculate arrangement.

“Of course,” Gwiboon snorts, prepares a particularly heaping spoonful, and giggles as Taemin opens his mouth ridiculously wide to eat it. “You’re like a frickin snake, extending your jaw so much.”

“Not like a cute baby bird?” he pouts, laughing once Gwiboon rolls their eyes, and revealing the gross, half-eaten frosting coating his tongue.

“Baby birds aren’t that  _ disgusting _ ,” they reply, leaning away from Taemin and  _ ruining  _ his position. He huffs again, tosses the blanket aside, and re-situates himself so he’s closer to Gwiboon than ever.

“You’re so sweet,” Taemin snickers, “Now give me some sugar.” They begin to scoop out another dollop when he snatches the spoon away. “Not  _ that _ kind of sugar!”

“ _ Oh _ ,” Gwiboon smirks, leans forward, and presses their lips against his. Taemin hums, moving his mouth backwards just slightly to respond.

“You taste pretty good,” Taemin smiles mischievously, “But I think I can make an improvement.” Before Gwiboon can object, he smears a layer onto their lips with a triumphant laugh. They groan, but lean forward nonetheless, catching Taemin’s own lips in what just might be the sweetest kiss they’ve ever shared.


End file.
